Sleepy Time Tea
by ChouKourin
Summary: **blinks** I like tea. Tsuzuki has a cold and goes to 'Soka's. I don't know why, he just does. Don't look at me like that. Rated PG 'cause Soka's a bit of a potty mouth.


Hisoka put his head in his hands and sighed, silently wondering what he'd done to piss of the gods. Wincing and trying in vain to block out   
the various puppy-made noises coming from his kitchen, he ambled over to his room to _try_ to sleep. Alas, it was not to be.  
  
"'Sooookaaaaaa, my nose is still stuffy!" Hisoka was jerked from his uneasy sleep when a puppy sized lump leaped onto his bed and thwacked   
him on the face with his tail.  
  
"Ah! Tsuzuki!" hisoak snarled, batting the tail away from his face. "What's wrong with you?! It's-" Hisoka glanced at the clock next to his   
bed and scowled. "Three in the morning! Don't you sleep?!" Puppy whimmpered.  
  
"But 'Sooooka. .. ." He sniffled, looking embarssed, puppy ears drooping. "I. . .I'm-"  
  
"What?! Just spit it out, already!"   
  
"I'm. . . ." Puppy took a big breath and latched onto Hisoka's waist. "Looonelyyyyy!! And the floor is haaaard!!" He sobbed, clinging to   
Hisoka and wetting his shirt.  
  
"Oh, for the love of-! I just had that dry cleaned!" Hisoka yelped, glaring at Tsuzuki, arms held out away from his sides. Tsuzuki   
whimmpered and Hisoka sighed, iron will breaking.  
  
"There, there," He muttered, patting Tsuzuki on th head. "I guess you can stay in my bed, sense there isn't any others. . . ."  
  
"Wan!" Tsuzuki squealed, drawing back and clapping his hands together. He then drew back the covers and slid down next to Hisoka who sighed   
and lay back down, turning away from Tsuzuki and shifting a bit untill he was settled.  
  
A few moments later. . . .  
  
**snore snore**  
  
Hisoka stared into the darkness for a few secounds, with a case of the eye twitched and cracky teeth before he rolled over abruptly and   
pushed Tsuzuki out of his bed. Puppy hit the floor with a resounding, painful thump. And kept on sleeping. And snoring. Hisoka growled  
and decided to try to ignore it.  
  
  
A few minuets later, something occured to him. The floor probably wasn't the best place to nurse people back to health, it was cold and   
hard and could make it worse. And Tsuzuki would, of course, want to spend the next night here, as well. Hisoka grumbled, pushing back the   
covers, ursing whatever god made Shinigami that could get sick and proceeded to haul Tsuzuki back on the bed.  
  
"God. . . damnit. . . Tsuzuki!! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE A GLUTON, WHY?!!!!"  
  
After a few minuets of grunting, sweating and laboring, he finally got Tsuzuki back on the bed, in a reasonably comfortable position that   
didn't invole limbs hanging off the western style bed. Unfortunatly, he was still snoring. Hisoka snarled and shoved a pillow over his face.  
Tsuzuki snorted wildly and sat up, battting away at the offending pillow. Congragulating himself and wondering why he hadn't thought of it   
earlier, Hisoka again curled up on his side of the bed while Tsuzuki atempted to catch his breath.  
  
"Waah, Hisoka's mean! You tried to kill me!!" He sniffled acusingly.  
  
"You were snoring." He growled, voice mufled by the pillow and blanket that were over his head. Tsuzuki blinked giggled and cooed.  
  
"Awww, Hisoka, you look so cute!" Hisoka twitched from under his fortress.  
  
"Shut up, stupid. Go to sleep." He snapped, burrowing further. Tsuzuki sniffled and obeyed.  
  
Hisoka again felt sleep claiming him, tugging on his eyelids. Sleepy, sleepy, sleeeepy. . . .  
  
Hisoka's eyes snapped open as various alarms went off in his head. Tsuzuki had rolled over and currently had and arm drapped across   
Hisoka's chest, face rather near to his ear. He was mumbling something uniteligable. Hisoka's eyes narrowed considerably and he readied to   
punch the stupid puppy awake, untill one of the words Tsuzuki was mumblnig registered in his mind.  
  
"Nnn. . . Hisoka. . . ." Hisoka tensed and waited to see what his partener was going to reveal.  
  
"Where are the cookies. . . .?"  
  
**THWAP**  
  
Hisoka dumped him outside his room and slammed the door, stalking back to his bed and crawled back under the covers.  
  
**knock knock**  
  
"Hisooookaaa!" Whined puppy's voice from behind the door.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"But Hisoka, it's scary and dark and COLD out here." Tuzuki's voice sounded absolutly pathetic, but Hisoka was determined not to yeild.  
  
"GO AWAY!"  
  
". . . . Fine. **sniff** Hisoka doesn't love me, anymore," Puppy whimmpered pathetically. "I guess I'll just go outside and freeze to   
death." He sniffled and pitter pattered away, stumbling blindly through Hisoka's dark, forebodying apartment.  
  
Hisoka waited a moment for Tsuzuki to come back and whine at his door again. Waited. . . . Waited. . . . Hisoka was starting to get   
worried. He tossed off the covers and slipped out of bed, feet touching the cold ground with barly a flinch, and set out to find puppy.   
He opened the door and. . . .  
  
Puppy immediatly glomped onto him and refused to let go.  
  
"I knew it! 'Soka-chan _does_ love me!" He cried out happily, nuzzling his face against his chest.  
  
Puppy tail lashing back and forth extatically. Hisoka twitched and glared down at him.  
  
"Idiot." He grumbled, pulling Tsuzuki off of him and stomping back into his bedroom. Tsuzuki waited outside the door for further   
instructions and Hisoka came back a few minuets later, muttering about why he had to get himself into this and pointing behind himself to   
his bedroom.  
  
"There's extra bedding in the cuboard. And don't mess anything up!" He snapped, glowering at Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki blinked and watched him pass,   
tail slowing in confusion for a moment.  
  
"But, but, where are you gonig?"  
  
"I'll sleep in the living room." Puppy blinked and ran into his bedroom.  
  
Hisoka turned slightly and blinked, before shrugging and setting up his new sleeping quarters in the living room. He'd just settled down a  
gain when he felt something plop down with thump beside him. Rolling over he peeked on eye open to vagely see Tsuzuki happily setting up   
his own little spot on the floor next to him.  
  
"Tsuzuki, what are you doing?" Hisoka asked, voice suprisingly calm. Tsuzuki blinked.  
  
"Getting ready for bed." Hisoka twitched.  
  
"But why are you out here?"  
  
"'Cause I wanna sleep with you, 'Soka-chan." Hisoka blushed and glared at him.  
  
"Go to my room, you snore!" Tsuzuki's lower lip trembled.  
  
"But, but, it's scary in there, alone! And dark!" Tsuzuki whimmpered.  
  
Hisoka growled and glared at him.  
  
"My room." He gritted out through clenched teeth. [1] Tsuzuki whimmpered and layed down next to him, staring at him with his big, purple   
glowey eyes.  
  
"Pleeeeaase let me stay out here with you? Pllleeeeeaase?" He sniffed.  
  
"Baka." Hisoka sighed and rolled over. Using his extrodanary Puppy Instincs, Tsuzuki picked up easily on the note of resignition in his   
friend's voice and settled down next to him, happily. Though Hisoka soon wondered why he didn't just go back to his room, he dismissed   
it as lazyness and closed his eyes.  
  
A few minuets later. . . .  
  
**snore snore**  
  
~~~  
[1] Yes, I realise the innuendo of this comment, now go away, shoo, all yoo echii people. . . . . **wanders away alone with all the rest**  
  
Ahem, right. That was dumb. Oh well. I felt like writing YnM and just got this. It was supposed to be fluff, but then it turned into a sad   
atempt at humor and went downhill quickly. Right. And the ending sucked. Well, whatever. **ambles off** 


End file.
